Back to Their Roots
by Hart-of-Tree-Hill
Summary: It was a simple agreement really, they'd make out and have sex and there would be no strings attached whatsoever. That's kind of how it started out for them in the first place anyway. After all of the hurt and anger they really wanted nothing more. Right? The only problem is, no strings attached implies no emotions, and boy do these two have emotion. Post Season 8. J/H Endgame.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is probably going to be a few chapters long in total. Basically this is yet another attempt to fix what the writers did in season 8 while also eventually delving into the deeper emotional issues surrounding it. Please review with your thoughts when done, it's greatly appreciated!**

It was almost like Eric coming home was what they needed to get the natural order of everything restored. It was highly coincidental anyway.

After the group rang in the new decade, Donna and Eric with no surprise to anyone, rekindled their relationship. The two picked up where they left off, with Eric claiming that he had merely just 'paused' their relationship.

Jackie and Fez, also no surprise to anyone, didn't last past the first week of the new decade. It wasn't a dramatic breakup by any means, just a realization that a romantic relationship between the two wasn't in the cards.

Kelso moved back after being, again no surprise, fired from his job in Chicago. "Apparently setting off firecrackers while on duty is 'against protocol'." Michael explained to the group once he returned home.

Jackie and Hyde, well they weren't exactly dating, but they weren't exactly uninvolved either, something their friends had yet to discover.

As a part of Donna and Eric's newly 'unpaused' relationship, Donna insisted that they make some adult changes, beginning with moving in together. Eric reluctantly agreed to this, under the condition that they wouldn't be moving into a trailer.

So here the gang was, helping Donna and Eric move into their very 'adult' apartment.

"Oh man I can't believe I'm back in Point Place." Eric groaned carrying a box up the steps. "I promised myself that once I left I was never coming back. Nothing good can come of this." Eric complained dramatically as Donna shot a death glare at him. "Except of course you my sweet um-." Eric attempted to cover up stumbling over his words. "flower?"

"Nice save, you jackass!" Donna said as she slapped his arm.

"Now Donna," Eric began lifting one finger into the air, "as part of this new adult relationship, there is simply no room for violence."

Donna scoffed as she shoved past him. "And now you're mocking me."

"Well that's off to a great start." Hyde remarked sarcastically as he carried a box up the stairs alongside Jackie. The two walking much closer than a pair of mere friends would, their shoulders practically touching.

Jackie looked at him seriously. "I've made a vow to never complain about Eric again, after that crap with Randy it almost made me miss the scrawny nerd."

Hyde smirked. "I'm so telling Forman that you missed him."

Jackie giggled, and playfully shoved his shoulder with her own. "Don't you dare."

Fez, behind the pair, watched the scene with dismay. "We just broke up and you're already back with Hyde?" He exclaimed with his usual dramatic Fez attitude.

Jackie laughed lightly as they approached the door to the apartment. "No Fez, Steven and I are just friends. Also, you should know that I'm not gonna acknowledge what we had as a 'relationship' more like a brief lapse in judgement." Jackie explained, her usual bitchy tone showing through.

Hyde watched the scene with a sort of pride. The old Jackie was back and bitchy as ever.

Fez nodded his head, considering this for a moment. "I guess that will do."

As they entered the apartment, Eric looked at them in confusion. "Hold on let's back up here, you two are actually friends? You and satan are legitimately friends?" Eric questioned pointing his finger back and forth between the two.

Jackie shrugged. "Yeah so?"

Eric chuckled sarcastically. "So? So you two have never been 'friends'. Pre unholy union you hated each other, then the unholy union happened and I was sure it was the coming of the anti christ, and then he married a stripper and you're supposed to hate him eternally."

Jackie smirked scornfully. "Oh I haven't let go of the stripper thing, but it turns out that Steven and I have more in common than we thought."

Eric crossed his arms, still maintaining his sarcasm. "Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well off the top of my head we both like making fun of you." She said, smiling sweetly.

Eric feigned being wounded. "Ooh, ow good burn. Not."

Hyde glared on. "Whatever Forman, do you and your scrawny arms want help moving or not?" He questioned threateningly.

Eric's gaze dropped to the ground shyly. "Yes please."

Jackie clapped excitedly. "Oh Donna, you have to let me decorate your guys' bedroom!"

"Jackie, I'm not sure we have the same, taste shall we say?" Donna said, attempting to let the shorter girl down gently.

Jackie looked at her condescendingly. "Exactly. I have way better taste."

"Jackie, no." Donna said firmly.

"Oh come on, it would really piss of Eric." She pointed out, a point which Donna seemed to seriously consider. "Remember Eric, Mr. 'I just paused our relationship when I went to Africa'."

Donna cracked a smile. "Alright let's do it."

"So Hyde, I gotta ask." Eric began calmly. "Why in the hell are you friends with the devil?"

Hyde scoffed. "Calm down Forman, whether you admit it or not she's you friend too."

"Exactly, I would never in a million years admit it."

Kelso took a seat next to the pair. "I'm with Forman on this one, Jackie and I haven't dated in like 3 years and I still think of her as a chick I'm gonna hook up with."

Hyde resisted his natural instinct to slug Kelso. She wasn't technically his girlfriend, and the group didn't even know that there was a 'technically' about it.

"Whatever Kelso, you don't consider anything with boobs a friend."

Kelso smiled dopily. "That's very true, I barely consider Donna a friend."

Eric glanced at Hyde. "Hyde could you slug Kelso for me?"

"With pleasure." He said as he punched Kelso's arm hard. That worked out well, he thought to himself with a grin.

Jackie was only halfway through turning Donna and Eric's room into a glittery palace, when Donna stopped her.

"Jackie, now that we're alone can we talk for a minute?"

"Oh god, please don't tell me that you're about to confess your love for me."

Donna scoffed. "Please, you wish. No I wanted to talk to you about Hyde."

Jackie shrugged. "What about him?"

"I don't know you guys just seem like you're on really good terms."

She has no idea, Jackie thought to herself, thinking of the 'friendly' activities they had been engaging in lately. The smaller girl quirked an eyebrow. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Donna exclaimed. "You're Jackie Burkhart, you have no mercy and especially no forgiveness."

She sighed in defeat. "Look Donna, I'm still heartbroken over the whole stripper thing, but I want him in my life still. I'm not sure we could ever get back together, but I doubt he even wants that."

Donna smirked knowingly. "You might be surprised, Hyde's kind of softy when it comes to you."

A flash of joy shone in Jackie's eyes before she quickly shook it away. "It doesn't matter ok? I don't have room in my life for that crap. Only for mature rich guys."

"There's the Jackie I know."

About an hour later, the apartment only barely moved into, Jackie gave Hyde a meaningful look.

"I should really get going." Jackie announced as she stood up.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

At a loss for words she stopped. "Why?" She repeated, looking to Hyde for help, of which he provided none, maintaining his aloof appearance. "Because, I'm um just so tired."

Eric looked doubtfully. "It's seven thirty."

"Well what can I say putting up with you burnouts all day really wears me out."

Hyde stood up as well. "I should probably give her a ride home."

Eric smirked, and again questioned. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Because she didn't bring a car and she shouldn't walk home by herself."

"I'm sure Kelso wouldn't mind giving her a ride. Right Kelso?" Eric offered, a shit eating smirk taking over his face.

Hyde and Jackie glanced at each other in a moment of panic.

"Actually, no offense Michael, but I would rather Steven give me a ride home. Whenever I ride with Michael he always tries to grope something." She covered up nicely.

Michael smiled big and wide. "Guilty."

"Alright then enough of this crap. Let's go." Hyde said walking briskly out of the apartment.

They maintained a friendly distance until they were in his beloved El Camaro.

"Finally." Jackie said with a relieved sigh as she pounced on Hyde.

He returned the kiss with an equal fervor and passion. Unlike when they were dating, there was a certain roughness to it, almost as though they were letting out their hurt and anger towards each other. Let's face it, they had loads of it to go around.

She climbed onto his lap, straddling him, as she tangled her hands in his hair.

He pulled away, and cleared his throat to get her attention. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but if we don't want to get caught we should probably continue this elsewhere." He said glancing around the small parking lot just outside Donna and Eric's apartment building.

"Good idea."

The arrangement was simple, they made out and had sex no strings attached, your typical friends with benefits scenario. They didn't tell anyone cause, well why would they?

All they would do was judge and make fun. Besides this way it had the hot taboo element, that they both so loved from the early days of their relationship.

The car ride to the Forman's was a comfortable silence, Hyde subconsciously slung his arm around the back of Jackie's seat, and she subconsciously leaned into. All very friendly of course.

They resumed the make out session upon entering the Forman's basement.

"Couch or bedroom?" Hyde questioned.

"Couch." Jackie responded, slightly breathless. She would never tell him that she refused to have sex in his bedroom again since she could only imagine the ungodly things he did in there with that stripper whore he chose over her. Yeah she wouldn't be letting that one go.

Hyde moved them to the couch with ease.

Once she was firmly positioned under him, she began to get lost in his familiar touch. This arrangement had been going on for about a week now, but she still wasn't used to his familiar intoxicating touch.

It almost made it all hurt more. Almost.

They moved together in a rhythm so familiar, like it was their favorite song. A dance so well rehearsed, neither missed a beat.

The arrangement was in a lot of ways perfect. But unfortunately, also totally destined to implode.

Following their activities on the couch, Hyde, by instinct, wrapped an arm around Jackie and pulled her close, breathing in her hair's intoxicating scent.

It smelled like vanilla, such a beautiful contrast to Sam's ever present smell of cigarettes and booze. Not a smell he minded necessarily, or wasn't used to, but he had become accustomed to the sweet sweet smell of vanilla.

As he began to kiss her forehead, Jackie stood up abruptly.

"Um I should probably go." She said awkwardly, as she fumbled for her clothes.

He really didn't want to see her go, of course that's kind of what their deal had implied but did it really have to? "Or you could stay."

She smiled questioningly at him. "Steven, only girlfriend's hang around and cuddle post sex. Friends who enjoy having sex together get it done and then go their separate ways."

Damn she was right. "Ok well you could stay and watch tv? I watch tv with Forman all the time and I promise he and I have never and will never do what you and I just did."

She nodded in agreement. "I guess watching tv would be ok. As long as we sit on separate pieces of furniture."

He smiled softly to himself, very glad his emotion was well concealed behind sunglasses.

The one thing wrong with no strings attached, is that there's always that one tiny thread of emotions that ends up tangling into a big ball of hurt.

 **A/N: So how was it? Hopefully there will be 5 or 6 more chapters if you all want me to continue. Also, how would you all feel if this story became more M rated? Given the plot I feel like it might be a good idea?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello all, thank you so much for your encouragement it means everything. I'm having a lot of fun with this one, especially after being reminded again of how angry season 8 makes me. Oh also just a little disclaimer, I haven't actually watched season 8 beyond the first episode and like the last 2 or 3 so the specifics in regard to references from season 8 might be a little off. Thank you all for reading, and please if you have the time leave a review, it really helps. Either way, enjoy the story!**

Jackie had her legs tightly around either side of Hyde's lap, as they sat on the couch with their tongues down each other's throat. The two were so wrapped up in each other, they probably wouldn't have noticed if the living room fell through into the basement. Which of course isn't ideal if you're trying to keep a 'friendly arrangement' a secret from your judgmental friends.

She moved her mouth in perfect rhythm with his, stroking her hand up and down his bearded face.

"Steven, you should really shave this thing off. You look so handsome with a clean shaven face." Jackie said, pulling her face back examining him closer. "And while you're at it why don't you get rid of the sideburns too."

Hyde sighed in annoyance. "Jackie" He began, speaking in a very purposefully even tone, trying to keep his cool. "There are two things that make this arrangement really great. One being that you no longer get to order me around."

Jackie scoffed, adjusting herself so she was now just sitting next to Hyde. "Oh please, like you ever did what I said when we were dating."

Hyde ignored her protests. "Number two, being that there's no talking." He said giving her a very stern look.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Again not like you-" She began in annoyance, only to be cut off by Hyde's mouth, once again firmly attached to hers. He lifted himself up so that he was now hovering above her, one leg on each side of her.

He smirked, very satisfied with himself. "Works like a charm."

"Fine, don't come complaining to me when we get found out by everyone because your beard scratches up my perfect porcelain face."

He raised an eyebrow. "Jackie, who the hell do you think our friends are exactly? Sherlock?" He shook his head. "I've seen at least half of those idiots glue themselves to something."

Jackie nodded her head in agreement, eager to get back to their previous activities. She began to unbutton her top, as Hyde tossed his sunglasses to the side.

Unlike the first time they had this arrangement, they were much less careful about it. The first time around, these were all uncharted waters and everything about it screamed trouble. This time however, they were making up for lost time, getting aggressions out, and doing it under the pretense that they may never get to again.

Jackie's top was half unbuttoned, and Hyde's belt undone when they heard the door to the basement begin to open. They looked at each other in a panic as Hyde quickly leapt off of her over to his chair.

Kelso and Fez entered the room, their discussion about which genre of porn being the best quickly cut off as they eyed the scene suspiciously.

Kelso's eyes narrowed in confusion. "What's going on in here?"

Hyde leaned back in his chair, exuding zen attitude.

"Nothing new man, just watching uh," He took a minute to examine what was on the tv a chuckled ironically to himself when he saw what it was. "The Price is Right."

"Why is Jackie's shirt partially unbuttoned?" Fez asked, leering slightly.

Jackie smiled quickly. "Oh uh, you like? It's a new trend the um 'undone' look. I'm thinking it might be too whorish for me though. Not really a look I can pull off, on account of not being a whore."

The two slightly dim men nodded as they seemed to believe this answer.

Kelso shook his head abruptly. "Wait a minute. Why is Hyde's belt undone? Is that a new trend too, because I gotta be honest I kind of have mixed feelings on that one." Kelso said, his voice dripping slightly with despair.

"Oh no Michael," Jackie began, the beginnings of a classic Michael meltdown evident.

He sputtered. "On one hand I feel like it makes it a little bit easier you know, getting undressed to get it on." He explained as though it were obvious. "But then on the other hand, I don't wanna walk around seeing every guy's pants unbuttoned." He finished, seemingly very torn up about it.

Hyde chuckled. "Relax man, I just had a really bad trip earlier and had the munchies. Having my belt buckled right now is really useless."

"But what about your sunglasses?" Fez asked, neither one of the two men catching on.

"Didn't I just say I had a bad trip? I can't have my vision compromised when things are spinning!"

Fez and Kelso eyed the pair for a moment before accepting the explanations. "That makes sense, Hyde has been going very hard lately."

Hyde grinned, partly in amazement at how dumb his friends were.

Kelso smirked, plopping down on the couch next Jackie, slinging his arm around her, making sure to flex his muscles. "So Jackie, I was thinking."

Hyde chuckled to himself. "Oh boy, this oughta be good."

"Now that you've kinda made the rounds with everyone. Well excluding Forman for obvious reasons. I think that circles back to us." He explained, putting on his best sexy face.

Jackie schooled her face to keep from laughing. "Oh no Michael, I think we should just stay friends."

Kelso's eyebrows furrowed. "Friends who do it?"

Jackie's face contorted to slight panic. "Why would you think I would do that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We're both hot and are really good in bed." He turned to look at Fez and Hyde. "But I don't have to tell you two that about Jackie."

Hyde used every muscle in his body to restrain himself from slugging Kelso. "Kelso I think Jackie's smart enough to know that your 'friends' either get pregnant or a disease."

Kelso sat back, a little disappointed. "That was a good burn though." He acknowledged, as Hyde smirked to himself.

Hyde slipped his glasses back on, relief flooding through him that Jackie had turned him down. Not that he could really see her getting back together with the dimwit but she did almost accept his proposal last year. On top of that, he knew Jackie was still actively looking for ways to piss him off. A date with Kelso? Yeah that would do the trick.

A moment later Donna and Eric entered the room bickering.

"Donna I don't understand what the big deal is." Eric stated, clearly losing the argument.

She turned to him, eyebrows arched. "The big deal, momma's boy, is that this new start for us was supposed to mean being adults."

"Wait what's going on?" Jackie questioned, eager to insert herself.

Donna smirked sardonically. "Eric here, wants to keep living at his mommy's house."

"But didn't you guys just get an apartment?" Kelso questioned.

Donna turned to Eric in exasperation. "Even Kelso sees the issue here."

Eric chuckled nervously. "You guys haven't gotten my side of the story yet. You see, I merely suggested, no not even suggested, _humored the idea,_ of staying here while we get used to living together."

The rest of the group sighs collectively, all muttering their dismay at Eric's stupidity.

"Oh Forman." Hyde said, shaking his head. He wasn't sure whose relationship was in worse shape, Forman's or his. Then again at least Eric was with the girl loved so that answered that.

"Well while you get tucked in by your mommy tonight, Jackie and I are going out to a bar." Donna stated gripping Jackie's shoulder.

Jackie's eyes went wide. "Oh no Donna, remember what happened last time."

Donna rolled her eyes. "This'll be different. This time you're over the moron who chose a stripper over you, besides if it happens again just go with it. Use it to your advantage." She said nudging Jackie slightly.

"Wait if what happens again?" Kelso questioned confused.

"If Jackie flashes the whole bar again." Fez stated, as though it were old news.

"Fez!" Jackie exclaimed, giving him a death glare.

It was moments like these where Hyde really felt like an ass. He knew the whole stripper fiasco had hurt her, but hearing more about just how bad made him want to punch himself in the face.

"So it''s settled then." Donna stated pleasantly, glaring at Eric. "Come on Jackie, I'll even let you pick what I wear." She said, heading for the door.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Oh fine."

"You know what I could really use?" Eric questioned, still reeling from the argument. "A good old circle."

Moments later, clouds of smoke surrounded them as they began to complain about women.

"I don't get Donna." Eric stated, the circle beginning to take effect. "She claims she wants me to start making adult decisions, and then I decide to be responsible and not rush into things and she's mad."

Kelso's pouting. "Yeah well, at least you have Donna. Jackie rejected me!"

"Gee I wonder why that might be Kelso?" Hyde questioned, smirking at his friend.

Kelso turned to glare at him. "Oh shut it Hyde! Jackie would rather do it with me than you any day! Why? Oh yeah because I didn't marry a stripper." He looks down questioningly. "That I know of anyway."

Hyde continued smirking. "Somehow I don't think that's true Kelso."

Even having broken her heart, Jackie still chose him over Kelso. It was a bittersweet burn admittedly, but since there was little he could do to fix the situation right now, he'd settle for it.

Meanwhile at the bar Jackie and Donna had just entered, Jackie looked very nervous while Donna looked scornful.

"Donna, I'm all for destroying a man emotionally but are you sure this is a good idea?" Jackie questioned, looking around at all of the leering men.

Donna sighed. "I need to have some adult fun that'll make me less pissed off at Eric. Being around all of these drunken morons has to make him look good by comparison right?"

"I guess so." Jackie replied unsurely. "I'm gonna go get some drinks."

Just twenty minutes later and both girls were beyond buzzed, but not quite trashed.

"Rejecting guys is fun!" Donna exclaimed slurring her words slightly.

Jackie, smiling wide agreed emphatically. "I know right!"

Donna furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you rejecting guys though?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "Oh please Donna, I am so not dating a guy I pick up in a bar."

Donna smiled. "Is that why? Or is it because you want to get back with Hyde. Because you l-o-o-ve him." She said sing songy, laughing hysterically.

Jackie scoffed. "Please Donna, you're drunk."

Donna took another sip of her drink. "So what about that guy? He's cute and heading over here."

"You make me seem so desperate."

"Yeah in desperate need of getting laid." Donna said, cracking up at her own joke.

Jackie giggled to herself, oh little did Donna know.

"If I talk to this guy, will you drop the crap about Steven?"

"Yes." Donna replied, serious for a moment before cracking up.

The small brunette rolled her eyes, before realizing that the aforementioned guy was already over here. "Oh, uh hi." She said a little off guard.

The guy chuckled. He was about Kelso's height, with clean cut short brown hair, wearing a suit. He was handsome enough, but not nearly scruffy enough, angry enough, or zen enough for her taste. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Dylan." He introduced, holding a hand out smiling a dazzling smile.

Jackie smiled back slightly, shaking his hand. "Jackie."

"Very nice to meet you Jackie, now what's a pretty girl like you doing getting wasted with a friend?"

She scoffed. "Oh please, I am not wasted."

"Well your friend sure is," He indicated to a passed out Donna who had laid her head flat on the table. "By the looks of it, you're only one drink away from being there yourself."

She eyed the man before her, and became zen, just the way she was taught. "Whatever."

He chuckled. "You're sassy, I like you. So the way I see it is, I can either buy you a drink or you can give me your number and I'll call you later."

She raised an eyebrow. "How about the option where you don't buy me a drink and just leave me alone."

"You don't really want that though, do you?"

She thought she did, but then again maybe this guy was exactly what she needed. She and Steven certainly weren't going anywhere, and they definitely weren't exclusive. Maybe this guy was the key to finally just settling down.

She eyed him, as she uncertainly scribbled down her number.

"Now excuse me while I get my very wasted friend home." She said trying to pull Donna up.

"I can help, I haven't even had a drink yet."

That was just what she needed, this guy walking her to the Forman's door and Steven seeing. It wasn't cheating, but why did it feel so much like it was?

"No that's ok, I got it." She got close to Donna's ear and shouted. "Donna, wake up!"

Donna drunkenly stumbled up as Jackie led them to the exit to catch a cab, no way either of them could drive.

After she got Donna settled on her couch, she headed next door to the Formans.

She didn't really know why, it was two in the morning and she had no real reason to be there, but somehow she knew he'd be up.

She entered and he gave her an acknowledging nod. "Hey what are you doing here so late?

She swung her hands awkwardly in front of her. "Just figured you be up."

Getting Donna back to her house had sobered Jackie up quickly, although she kinda wished she wasn't now.

Hyde smirked. "Oh so that's what this is." He said beginning to remove his shirt.

She smiled. "While I'm not opposed to that. There is something I should tell you first." Hyde cocked an eyebrow at her, urging her to continue. "I kind of met someone tonight and gave them my number. I don't think it'll go anywhere but I just thought I should tell you cause... well I don't know." She said looking at Hyde unsurely.

He nodded, maintaining his seemingly aloof composure, once again thankful for his concealing glasses. "That is good to know, now I know that we have to do it as much as we can before it technically becomes cheating for you."

Jackie held a weak smile. "Oh yeah, that's why I wanted you to know."

"Well let's not waste time then." He said, pulling his shirt off all the way, his hidden jealousy propelling him forward with an uncharted roughness. He plopped down on the sofa pulling Jackie on him more forcefully than usual. He nibbled her neck as he worked her dress straps down her arms.

Both so lost in each other, they failed to her the door to the basement unlatch.

Eric began walking down the steps mumbling to himself. "You're living with your mommy." He mocked in an impression of Donna. "Pfft, shut up Donna."

Their eyes went wide the second they heard him, but it was too late. Hyde was a bit too shirtless, Jackie's dress straps were a bit too low, and they were a bit too on top of each other to deny anything was happening.

Eric looked up taking in the scene before him in horror. "Oh my god I'm blind!"

 **A/N: What do you think? Please leave a review letting me know! Also I'm thinking the rating might turn to M next chapter so be tuned for that!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, it really does mean a lot and encourages me to keep writing. Things start to heat up a bit in this chapter (in more ways than one) so that being said, this chapter does have an M rating and also be prepared for some drama and jealousy. Alright, I'll shut up now, and please if you can leave a review and let me know your thoughts!**

"What the hell is this?" Eric questioned in a frenzy of confusion of mild disgust.

Jackie and Hyde looked to each other in panic, Jackie still firmly on top of Hyde, as though they were trying to silently come up with an explanation for their current position.

Jackie pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes. "Um, would you believe that he was just getting something out of my eye?" Jackie asked with a weak smile.

Eric's eyebrows furrowed together, still in shock at the sight before him, shook his head. "No!" He answered emphatically.

"Damn, I forgot that he's smarter than Kelso and Fez." Jackie murmured to the curly haired man she was still straddling.

"Let me handle this one doll." He whispered back, patting her shoulder. She hesitantly climbed off of him and took a seat beside him, fixing her currently disheveled hair. Hyde let out a sigh and looked toward Eric. "Look Forman, it's no big deal. We're just messing around, having some fun."

Jackie's shoulders visibly slumped at his explanation to Eric. Sure it wasn't supposed to be a relationship by any means, but it was sort of a big deal right?

Eric crossed his arms, jaw still slightly slack from the sight in front of him. "Fun? Why is your version of fun always doing unspeakable things to the devil?" He got closer to Hyde, whispering loudly in his ear. "She's satan Hyde, you wanna make out with satan?"

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Forman, it's not like this is anything new alright? We've done way dirtier before." He added, causing Eric to shiver slightly. "Stop being such a diva about this and get over it."

Eric arched an eyebrow, piecing everything together. "So if this is just like before then you guys are gonna get back together?"

Jackie and Hyde both momentarily froze before answering in unison variations of no.

Jackie sat up straight, having regained her composure. "Look Eric, Steven and I are just friends who like to engage in other activities as well. It's understandable that you wouldn't understand since you've never had any friends like that, on account of you being well you." Jackie explained in a falsely sweet tone.

Eric's eyes narrowed. "See, the devil!" He exclaimed once more to Hyde, who once again rolled his eyes.

"Ok look Forman, clearly we're not getting anywhere so just agree to keep it to yourself, and we'll make sure you don't see it again ok?" Hyde reasoned, getting bored with the cyclical nature of this argument.

"Um yeah I don't think I can do that, on account of the fact that well I don't want to." He explained, returning Jackie's falsely sweet smile.

Hyde smirked. "Alright Forman, we'll do this the hard way. Keep this a secret and I won't tell Donna that you only signed a three month lease on the apartment instead of the one year lease that you told her you signed."

Eric's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

His smirk only deepened as he relaxed further into the sofa. "Oh I think you know very well that both I and my associate here would." He said gesturing to Jackie who gave a small wave.

"Fine then, keep living in sin, see if I care!" Eric exclaimed dramatically exiting the basement.

Jackie bit her lip, glancing in Hyde's direction. "Steven, watching you blackmail Eric was pretty hot."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah?" He moved in her direction, this time straddling her.

"Maybe we should move this to the bedroom." She breathed out, distracted by the hot kisses Hyde was leaving on her neck. "You know so we don't have a repeat of that."

He briefly removed his lips from her neck. "Jackie, it's two in the morning if anyone else comes down here they're either drunk or stoned out of their mind."

Jackie agreed with the sound reasoning and resumed with their previous activities, attacking his lips with her own.

The next day Donna walked into the basement with a grimace on her face, still clearly nursing a hangover. She shot a glare at Eric as she sat on the opposite side of the couch from him, leaving plenty of room in between.

Hyde smirked at Donna. "Wow you and Jackie must have went pretty hard last night." He remarked, fully well knowing the answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Ugh you have no idea. Believe it or not though, I think she went harder than me." She said with a chuckle.

His eyebrows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"Well she might not want me to tell you this, but she met someone last night and I'm like eighty percent sure that she brought him home with her."

His jaw clenched. Oh yeah the guy, Jackie had assured him that she didn't think it was going anywhere, but even if it was why would he care? This thing they had was casual, just a way to pass the time the way that it should have stayed beforehand. He knew Jackie wanted a marriage and a house and whatever else he couldn't give to her, so good for her if this guy could.

"Hyde are you ok?" Donna asked, smirking slightly bringing Hyde out of his trance.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" He asked annoyed.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because Jackie was with another guy?"

He scoffed. "Oh please she was not with that guy last night." He remarked, freezing after he realized what he said.

"How would you know that?"

Hyde looked to Eric for help, who was wearing a shit eating grin. "Because she was hanging out with Forman."

Donna shook her head in disbelief. "Eric and Jackie were hanging out together?"

Eric gave him a look of disbelief and mouthed 'what the hell?' at Hyde.

"Uh yeah." Hyde replied simply.

Donna crossed her arms and looked at Eric. "So Eric, what were you doing with Jackie that was more important than seeing if I was ok after a night of drinking?"

Eric swallowed thickly. "Um, we were uh," he smiled slightly, "talking about you."

"Me?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Yep that's what I said."

"So you're telling me that at two in the morning not only were you and Jackie hanging out together, but you got Jackie to talk about something that wasn't Jackie related?"

He laughed nervously. "Crazy right? The growth that girl has shown!"

"Well that's great. Now if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go talk to Jackie about you." She said glaring at Eric as she left.

"So um Hyde? Next time you need me to cover for you, how about you do it in a way that doesn't make Donna wanna chop my balls off?"

Hyde let out a big sigh. "I'm sorry man, I just didn't want Donna to start down a road about the new guy Jackie met."

"Because you're jealous."

"I am not!" He said forcefully. "I just happen to know that Jackie was with me last night, not some random asshole she met while she was wasted." He replied calmly.

Eric smirked. "Calling some guy you've never met an asshole? Right totally not jealous."

"Hey Forman? Jackie and I did it right where you're sitting."

Eric shot right up, his face wrinkling in disgust. "Ugh, oh my god!"

Later that night, Jackie and Donna entered the basement. Jackie was dressed up, clearly with the intention to go somewhere.

"Jackie it won't be so bad." Donna comforted as they entered.

"Donna I don't even want to go." Jackie whined.

"Go where?" Eric questioned, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"On a date." Donna squealed excitedly.

Hyde's jaw clenched. "You're going on a date with that guy?" He asked, showing more emotion than was expected.

"Yes Steven, he's taking me out to a simple dinner and then we're coming back." Jackie replied, noticing that he was visibly upset at this news.

Donna laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh please like that's all that's gonna happen."

"Donna!" Jackie admonished in a warning tone under her breath.

"He's gonna be here any second so be on your best behavior." Donna warned.

"Wait why is he picking her up here?" Hyde questioned, still silently fuming.

"Because I live with Fez." Jackie replied simply.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the basement door, making the room go completely silent.

"He's here!" Donna squealed, to which Hyde and Eric gave her questioning looks.

She opened the door to reveal Dylan, the man from the previous night, smiling ear to ear holding a bouquet of flowers. He was dressed as he had been the previous night, sharply with a suit and tie. "Donna, nice to see you again. Conscious this time." He greeted with a chuckle.

Donna blushed at his comment. "Nice to meet you, you know not completely wasted."

Dylan turned towards Jackie, jaw dropping slightly at her appearance. "Jackie you look amazing."

Jackie smirked slightly. "Yeah I know."

Hyde smiled just barely from his position on his chair with pride. At least Jackie wasn't falling all over this guy, she maintained her same confident and conceded attitude. That's his girl, wait dammit, not his girl but you know.

Dylan also seemed to appreciate this attitude, beaming. "These are for you," he said handing the flowers to her.

"Roses." Jackie remarked taking them from him politely.

Hyde knew that she was not impressed, the number of times he had to hear, "Steven roses are so cliche, don't you dare buy me roses". He also happened to know that her flower of choice was lilacs, not that he wanted to give her flowers or anything.

Dylan stood there awkwardly looking at the two other men in the room who he had not been introduced to yet.

Donna, noticing that Jackie wasn't going to, took the initiative. "Dylan this is Eric and Hyde. There are two other idiots who are usually here but they're having quality Kelso and Fez time."

Dylan nodded as though he understood. "Got it. Well nice to meet the two of you, hopefully we'll get to know each other better but Jackie and I really need to get going."

Jackie grabbed her coat, Dylan made a move to take it to help put it on her but she declined. "Don't take it personally, I just don't like people I don't know touching my things." she had replied.

She briefly caught Hyde's eye as they were making their way out the door. He gave her a brief nod, but after so much time she had learned how to decipher his expression underneath his glasses and either she needed to brush up on her skills or he looked, sad?

That couldn't be right, why would he be sad?

She returned his nod as her 'date' led her out the door.

"What the hell was that Donna?" Eric asked once the pair was out the door.

"What?" She asked clueless.

"The giggling and the squealing and the blushing." Eric replied irritated.

Donna shrugged. "I'm just happy for Jackie. He seems like a good guy, and god knows she needs it after the number you dillholes in our group did on her." Donna said glaring at Hyde.

Hyde shrunk into himself, he knew he had hurt Jackie but had he really been that bad? The end was obviously pretty bad, but he had been pretty good to her right? Of course there was the nurse, and he hadn't been able to really say what he was feeling but Jackie always knew. Didn't she?

Well if he was so awful maybe this new dickhead wouldn't be such a jerk to her. He couldn't sit around and think about it, he had to get wasted pronto.

"Yeah I'm happy for her too." Hyde said standing up. "Later guys."

Eric turned to look at Donna. "Ok I get that you're team Jackie, but Hyde's really hurting here Donna."

She shook her head slightly. "So what? He should be."

He looked at her in complete disbelief. "How can you say that Donna, he's one of your best friends."

"It doesn't mean he wasn't a total jackass. You didn't see what he did to her Eric, the way he flaunted his wife in front of her and insulted her. The way that he just completely abandoned her, just like I did." She looked him directly in the eyes. "Just like you did to me."

He was speechless. "Donna..."

"You know Eric, I should probably go."

He made no move to stop her, just sat there wondering how much he had missed.

Jackie eventually returned from her date, Dylan had offered to walk her inside but she very politely declined.

She walked into the basement, once again hoping to see Steven, instead she was greeted to just Eric sitting on the couch sullen.

"Hey Eric, is Steven here?" She questioned awkwardly.

Ignoring her question, he looked up. "Jackie I'm sorry."

"What are you talking about?" She asked sitting next to him.

"About the last year."

She shook her head. "Eric I don't understand, you didn't do anything to me, you weren't even here."

"Exactly, I wasn't here. I'm not saying sorry to just you, it's mostly for Donna."

Jackie, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable, pursed her lips together. "Well maybe you should say that to her."

He shook his head. "I can't Jackie, not until I fix things."

"Fix what?" She asked more confused than ever.

He stood up suddenly, heading up the stairs. He was gonna make things right, and oddly enough that was going to start with getting his best friend and his sorta friend back together.

Jackie was left alone in the basement, still extremely confused, she had come here for a hookup and to get the date she was 'forced' to go on off of her mind and she ended up listening to an emotional babbling Eric.

Hyde stumbled into the basement, dazed but not drunk.

"Steven thank god you're here, Eric is acting super weird."

Hyde chuckled. "Yeah what's new?"

"He was getting all emotional and uncomfortable and ugh." Jackie said cringing at the memory.

He nodded. "Yep sounds like Forman. Speaking of uncomfortable, how was your date?"

She rolled her eyes at his insult. "Why do you care?"

"I don't." He replied, his emotions betraying him.

She raised an eyebrow. "You sure? Cause it kinda seems like you do."

He scoffed. "I thought the whole purpose of this thing was to not care."

"Yeah tell yourself that." She said crossing her arms.

So what if he cared? It wasn't like he had a shot in hell with her anymore, Donna's comment made it pretty damn obvious how horrible he had been. Why hadn't he just gotten drunk? Oh yeah cause when he was drunk and jealous he slept with/married people he shouldn't.

Had he ever even apologized? When they started this whole thing it was kinda unspoken, just like before, nothing said, the past completely unacknowledged. He owed her at least an apology right?

"Jackie I'm sorry." He said cutting her off.

She threw her head back and groaned. "God why is everyone apologizing to me tonight?"

Ignoring her he continued. "I'm sorry about how I hurt you. I realized I never said it, and you deserve at least that, so there."

Jackie looked at him incredulously. "So there?"

He shrugged. "Yeah."

She laughed in spite of herself. "So you out of the blue sort of apologize, and then say so there?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

She shrugged, this whole thing was about no emotions right? "Nothing I guess."

He shook his head, he hadn't meant to upset her. "Jackie-."

"No Steven, I don't even want to hear it. I had a great night, I don't want you ruining it." Ok so she lied. He married a stripper! She had a right to torture him a little.

"Great night huh?"

"Yeah, Dylan was amazing, the perfect gentleman in every way." She said suggestively.

He felt a spark of jealousy, as he scoffed. "Oh please you did not sleep with him."

"Oh yeah and how would you know that?"

He smirked. "Because I know you, and Jackie Burkhart is not a slut."

"So?"

He moved closer to her and put his hands on either side of her face, so close he could feel her breath. "So if you slept with him, there is no way in hell you'd sleep with me tonight." He stated as he kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth.

She returned the kiss with an equal fervor, jumping up and hooking her legs around his waist. He carried them into his bedroom, using his foot to slam the door and then push her up against it.

She made quick work of removing his t-shirt, and he of her dress. She began work on his belt as she tried to catch her breath. "Oh Steven."

"I know." He replied quickly.

She got his pants and belt undone sliding them and his boxers off in record time, him doing the same to her underwear, flinging them across the room.

He moved them over to his bed, laying her down and positioning himself over her.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his own, her hand tangling in his hair, as she moaned her pleasure.

He quickly slid into her, starting the rhythm for what was to come. "Oh hell Jackie." He said, his eyes closing in ecstasy as he slammed into her.

Rough had always been their style, both had a lot of pent up anger and it was just more fun that way. Despite it being rough though, there was something different about this time than the others since their little arrangement had started. This one had an unmistakable air of love. Not that the others didn't, but this time neither held back.

"Steven, I'm almost there." She said breathless.

"Me too baby."

Almost in unison, they hit their climax. He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her. He kissed her again carefully before rolling on his side, instinctually she cuddled up to him, despite the strict no cuddling rule, and he in turn pulled her closer.

Oh yeah they were in trouble.

 **A/N: So how was it? If you guys liked it the next few chapters can be much more M rated. Things are also getting very heated between our beloved couple and Donna and Eric so expect more backlash from that in the next chapter. Please let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** **Hey guys I realize it's been well over a year since I've updated this but…I'm back! I am happy to report that I have the rest written already so it's just a matter of proofreading and uploading. I'm not exactly certain what the upload schedule will be, it's sort of dependent on the response but regardless, the story will be completed. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoy, and if you feel so inclined please leave a review, they are extremely helpful in letting me know what you guys would like to see or are enjoying/not enjoying. Either way I greatly appreciate you clicking on this story in the first place and buckle up for the rest of the ride!**

The following morning, Jackie woke up in both a position and a place she hadn't been in for over a year.

She blinked slowly, adjusting her eyes to both the morning light and the very familiar, yet alarming surroundings. She looked around at the various shades of black, grey, and brown as well as beer cans strewn precariously around the room. Steven's room, _crap._

Friends with benefits don't spend the night, they do the deed and get going, despite how nice the previous night had been, the best one she could recall in recent history.

The sex was, of course, amazing, but beyond that it was almost like the feelings that had been sitting beneath the surface had finally popped through. Which was in of itself bittersweet. While she loved Steven, despite her best efforts to both repress and deny, she couldn't possibly forgive him, and even if she could would he even care?

As she continued to think through this very tangled web that was currently her feelings, she began to register the arms around her waist that were beginning to move.

She took a glance behind her and registered Hyde's face that revealed, while slightly hungover, he had not just woken up. "How long have you been up?" She questioned with both curiosity and confusion.

His eyes widened at the sudden voice, he quickly gained his composure and cleared his throat, attempting to seem nonchalant. "Oh uh like ten minutes maybe. I didn't want to disturb you because uh" he stuttered, still slightly off guard, "I know how bitchy you can be in the morning."

She smacked his chest and scoffed. "It's called being _assertive_ Steven, and I'll have you know that I'm not any more assertive in the morning than I am at any other point during the day."

He smirked, his arms still woven around her waist, "You got me there, but still your assertiveness usually results in my shins being bruised."

She smiled softly at the lighthearted nature of their conversation, such a stark contrast from the malice filled insults, and brief but biting nature that their interactions had recently taken on.

After a few moments of silence, Jackie realized that his arms were still _very_ much around her waist, and she was still _very_ much engaged in what one may refer to as a spooning position with him. Both being things that people who have an "agreement" as they do should not be doing. Hyde seemed to come to a similar realization at the same time as his arms abruptly moved to his sides, and she quickly slid forward, out of the cradle of his hips.

Neither acknowledging the awkward lapse, but both desperately looking for an excuse to leave the bedroom.

Hyde scratched the back of his neck, before lamely providing a suggestion. "Mrs. Forman probably has breakfast just about done, we should probably get up there before she sends Eric down to grab me for breakfast and he catches us again."

She nodded as he began to walk to out but stuck her arm out quickly to stop him. "Steven I can't go out there, they'll ask why I'm here."

He nodded considering this, "Damn ok, maybe you just swing out the basement door and we'll catch up later?"

"Yeah ok that's good I'll just sneak out."

They left Hyde's room at just the precise moment that Eric came barreling down the stairs. "Hyde, mom says that if you don't get upstairs now you don't get a whipped cream smiley face on your-." Eric said, stopping abruptly as he saw the incriminating figures of Hyde and Jackie, who was wearing the same dress she had worn on her date last night, leaving the room.

Hyde sighed, looking at Jackie with a knowing look, "What did I tell ya? This family is like clockwork." He whispered to her before turning his attention to Eric. "Look man, you already knew this was going on so let's just skip the theatrics and pretend you didn't see anything while Jackie sneaks out the door."

Eric let out a small chuckle, "Theatrical? Me?" He said scoffing and gesturing to himself in disbelief. "I would never, in fact I am nothing if not a gracious host, and Jackie actually should join us for breakfast." He said, as if it was the best idea that had ever struck him. "I bet I can even convince my mom to put a whipped cream smiley face on your pancakes too."

Jackie's eyebrows scrunched together. "I know I shine a bright light on your guys' otherwise very dull lives, but why would you want me to come up to breakfast?"

Eric feigned a look of hurt, putting his hand to his chest. "Jackie I am hurt," he shook his head as if searching for a word, "no make that devastated, that you would think I wouldn't want to start my day off graced with your uh-." Eric paused unsure how to finish his statement.

"Assertiveness?" Hyde provided, receiving a light smack on the chest from Jackie.

"Sure we'll go with that." Eric said complacently.

Jackie smiled sardonically, "Well as much as I would love to start my day off hearing you spew out star wars references, your dad threatening to put his foot in your ass, and your mom trying, and succeeding, to convince you to stay in her house forever" she said clasping her hands together and gesturing to the door, "I'm still wearing my date clothes from last night, and while I wear the 'whore' look better than most, it doesn't really suit me. Plus I have to go see Donna"

Eric's eyes widened at the mention of his girlfriend. "Donna? You're going to see Donna? Do you think you could mention to her what a help I've been to you in mending your broken heart that this one," he laughed gesturing to Hyde, "caused?"

Jackie glared at him in a mix of disgust and confusion. "No, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go because I think Eric got into some of his mom's pills." She said, still glaring at him as she walked out the door.

Once she was out of sight Hyde smacked the other man's arm. "What the hell is the matter with you man? You're being squirmier and more talkative than usual.

Eric looked at his friend with a serious expression before placing his hand on his shoulder. "Look, you and Jackie have to get back together and I have to play some part in it." He looked at the ground in remorse. "I just hope God can forgive me for aiding in the revival of this unholy union.

Hyde looked at his friend in a confusion for a moment before hitting him again. "Look Forman, I'm not sure what kind of game you're playing here but Jackie and I aren't getting back together. Even if we were, why would you want any credit in it?"

Eric sighed heavily before sitting on the couch. "Apparently things aren't as fine between me and Donna as I thought they were. She blames me for pretty much everything that happened this last year and is evidently pretty upset with me."

Hyde shook his head, taking his place in his usual spot. "I understand why Donna's mad at you, I mean you were an ass, but why would getting me and Jackie back together help her forgive you."

Eric looked at his friend scornfully. "Because you were even more of an ass than I was man. You left Jackie, the girl you were going to propose to, to stay married to a stripper you didn't even know."

Hyde returned the scrawny man's glare, "I've already heard all of this like a hundred times, I can't change it, and even if I could maybe Jackie and I just don't work." Hyde scrunched his eyebrows. "I still don't understand what this has to do with Donna."

Eric looked at him tiredly. "Focus man, focus. Donna is mad at herself for abandoning Jackie when your slutty wife came to town," Eric looked to Hyde who scowled, but mostly at himself. "Anyway," he continued, shaking his head as if getting himself to focus for an intricate plan for a museum heist, "she thinks the only reason that she did that is because you abandoned Jackie first, and she was trying to be a good friend to you." He began to laugh in spite of himself, "Which leads to her absolutely infallible logic that me leaving, is what caused all of that."

Hyde blinked slowly, processing his friends convoluted explanation. "What?" He asked rhetorically, turning to see his friend nodding frantically. "She actually said that you leaving for Africa caused me to get drunk and make bad decisions, and caused her to be a shitty friend?" He asked, raising an eyebrow that was just visible above his sunglasses.

Eric tilted his head side to side, as if weighing everything out. "Well she more so said that she felt bad for being a bad friend, and that you were also an ass, but she tacked on at the end that she was mad at me for abandoning her." He explained before smiling, "So I figure that if I fix your mess, she'll be less mad at me and then everyone wins."

"Ok Forman look, I know that usually I support your dumbass plans because I think it's funny when they blow up in your face," he stated, to which Eric nodded in confirmation, "but this plan is exceptionally dumb and will affect me so I'm just gonna stop it now and tell you what you should do." He looked seriously at Eric who was watching him in anticipation. "Just talk to Donna." He advised simply.

Eric laughed condescendingly. "Oh Hyde, I'm not sure if you know this, but when I talk it generally makes things way way worse." He said patting Hyde's knee. "So I'm just gonna stick with my original plan."

Hyde groaned. "Forman I've got a good thing going right now alright? Jackie doesn't totally hate me and I get to have sex with her without having to talk about this last year, and commitment and all of that." He stood up, standing over Eric on the couch, with a finger in the air. "If you ruin this for me I swear I will kick your ass so hard.

Eric stood up to meet Hyde's height, almost challenging him. "Hyde when are you gonna drop this crap? Look I know I make a lot of cracks about her being the devil, and well I can't say that she's my favorite person, but she made you happy man." He said softly, watching Hyde's face struggle to be zen. "For god's sake you were gonna marry her, and now what? Because Kelso once again caused a misunderstanding and you fucked up, you're not even going to try?"

Hyde finally schooled his face into keeping its composure. "Yeah fine, I fucked up but maybe it's for the best. Jackie and I are too different, and we would just end up hating each other, like we almost did last time."

"The way I see it, your guys' little 'arrangement' is gonna end way worse once it does end, which may be soon at the rate Donna's going." Eric said with slight resignation in his voice.

Hyde's eyebrows furrowed together. "What are you talking about? What's Donna doing?"

Eric scoffed. "Pretty much anything in her power to set Jackie up with a guy." He lifted a hand up in supplication. "I told you she feels really bad about her role in what happened with Jackie last year so she's trying to fix it. That's why she's pushing so hard for this Dylan guy."

Hyde swallowed hard before setting his head resolutely. "Well fine then, if Jackie can find happiness with that guy then good for her, and good for Donna if she can fix her guilt too. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go upstairs before your mom sends your dad down here to put his foot in our asses for not being at breakfast yet." He said as he began to head upstairs, only to be stopped by Eric's hand on his shoulder.

"Dude you can't seriously be ok with this, I mean come on that Dylan guy? How can he be right for Jackie?" Eric questioned, his tone taking a serious and desperate edge.

Hyde removed the hand on his shoulder and cleared his throat. "Actually Dylan is her perfect guy on paper, that being that he's rich and probably wants that whole marriage thing. Now Forman, I'm only going to say this to you one more time, leave this thing alone, it's only going to end badly. Promise me." He said looking Eric in the eye.

Eric looked to the sky, considering his words carefully. "I promise that anything I do, won't make things worse than they already are."

"Forman." He said threateningly.

"Alright fine." Eric said putting his hands up in surrender.

"Alright dumbasses get upstairs before your mother calls a family meeting that nobody wants, and I have to put my foot up both of your asses!" Red suddenly called from upstairs.

Hyde sighed. "I swear, you guys are the most predictable bunch of people." He said shaking his head, before obligingly walking up the stairs.

Eric, now in the basement alone, laughed to himself shaking his head. "Well I never actually promised. Now it's time to hopefully not make things worse." He said, now walking up the stairs himself.

Meanwhile, Jackie immediately walked over to Donna's, in need of discussing what happened the previous night.

She walked in without knocking, because _duh_ she was Donna's best friend so it was basically her house too, and she had lived there once so really it didn't make a difference.

Donna, according to Bob, was out "buying ingredients for dinner because she couldn't appreciate his frozen meals", so she waited, very impatiently.

She paced nervously around Donna's living room waiting for her best friend to return. The usually very composed, and definition of pristine, Jackie Burkhart, was an utter mess, and a certain curly haired man who technically wasn't her boyfriend, but also wasn't not her boyfriend, was the cause.

From the start of their renewed 'agreement' she knew there would be complications, the very nature of it lent itself quite well to the that. She should have known this from what happened the first time around with them, she had just been hoping that she'd be stronger this time.

This whole time she had been able to deny any feelings she had, sure she knew that she was still attracted to him, and yeah, she enjoyed his company, but anytime the topic of her still having legitimate feelings came up, she stuffed it deep down. Until last night.

She has had a fair amount of sex in her life, some good, some bad, and with one person in particular had actual love involved, last night those feelings of love had resurfaced. At the beginning of their renewed agreement, the sex and make out sessions were mostly just full of the anger and regret they had been holding in for months, while still good, it didn't hold a candle to love making that lived up to its name.

Her constant pacing came to an abrupt halt once Donna walked in the room.

Jackie's hands flew up, and she with her usual amount of drama exclaimed, "Oh Donna, thank god you're here!" and threw her arms around her.

Donna stood there, a nonplussed expression on her face. "Uh Jackie? You okay? I don't think I've ever seen you so happy to me seen since…well ever." She said, awkwardly patting the smaller girls head, who was still clinging to her friend before she pulled back and began moving over to the couch.

A look of horrified shock came over Jackie's face. "Oh my god you're right. What the hell is happening to me." With a sudden serious look she turned to Donna and set her hand on her arm. "Promise me that if I ever say that to Eric you'll slap me in the face or like get me committed or something.

Shaking her head with a laugh Donna said, "Oh I think I'll be slapping Eric before I slap you."

Jackie pulled back suddenly with a quizzical look on her face, "Why? Donna, I mean I know he's annoying and scrawny, and all he does is talk about a movie that came out like four years ago but that stuff has never bothered you before. Plus I thought you guys were like 'unpausing' your relationship or something."

Donna groaned. "If I have to hear that phrase one more time, I swear." She threatened vaguely. "I know Eric is trying to play this whole thing off as like 'a break' or something that wasn't a big deal, but the fact is he left me."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Jackie muttered quietly, with a sad look in her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Donna asked, shaking her head.

Sitting up straight, Jackie composed herself. "Nothing, nothing just you know," she stammered looking for an excuse, "there are rumors that ABBA is gonna break up soon and I just don't think I can deal with it." She covered up lamely. "I don't want to think about that possible travesty though, keep telling me about your problems with your whiny boyfriend."

"That's just it, it's like I'm supposed to be acting like we're fine and can just pick up where we left off but I don't think I can do that ya know?"

Jackie nodded, trying her best to keep a schooled look on her face. "Yeah, yeah I think I can understand that."

Donna sighed, "I know you're probably gonna want to slap me for asking this, so I'll give you one free insult after I'm done," she stated holding up a finger, looking at Jackie seriously. "but if Hyde were to want to 'un pause' your relationship what would you say?" She asked, looking at Jackie like one may look at an animal about to pounce.

Jackie swallowed nervously, she hadn't had the courage to tell her best friend of all people about her and Steven, and while she couldn't bring herself to just yet, Donna may be able to help her without her even knowing it.

"Well I mean it's a totally different situation, Eric went to Africa to teach kids," Jackie stated, her face taking on a sardonic expression, "while Steven went to Vegas to marry a whore."

"Technically she was a stripper." Donna stated, with a slight teasing smile.

Jackie raised an eyebrow. "I swear to god Donna, I will kick you. Just for that I get to insult you twice."

Donna laughed. "Fair enough," She stood up and put her face in her hands. "and yeah you're right it is totally different, and I know that Eric deserves a chance to leave Point Place, and go live his life but it still hurts. I put my life on hold for him, I forgave him when he left me at the altar, and now _this._ " She said, her tone taking on some outrage.

Jackie's mouth quirked up into a half smile. "Donna I may have to add a third insult on to your debt just for what your about to make me say, but Eric's a good guy. I know things feel like they're moving backwards for you guys but maybe it'll give you guys a chance to rebuild things. I know if I got a chance like that with Steven-." She froze looking at the smirk that suddenly appeared on Donna's face. "Not that I want a chance with Steven but you know in a hypothetical world where he didn't marry some blonde tramp."

Donna nodded, the smirk still very present on her face. "Right," she said disbelievingly, "in some magical world where Hyde didn't do," she paused looking at Jackie's face giving a silent warning, "you know, the thing that he did, you would want a second chance at things. Not in any other universe though right?" She asked teasingly.

Jackie lightly hit her shoulder. "Yes only in that universe, now shut up about Steven and let's get back to your nerd." Jackie pulled her friend back down onto the couch with her. "Now, you want to be with Eric right?"

Donna nodded reluctantly. "Yeah I do, I mean that's all I could think about while he was gone." She looked at Jackie earnestly, "I want to try to make this work, but I need him to try too."

Jackie stood up, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Look Donna, you know how much I'm against doing this, but you need to talk to Eric."

"Yeah you're right", she sighed before her face erupted into a smile. "Enough about that, I wanna hear about how things went with Dylan!"

Jackie shook her head uncertainly. "I mean there isn't really much to tell. He was nice, he complimented me constantly" Jackie gushed smiling momentarily. "but I don't know."

"He seems perfect for you," she said emphatically, her hands flying up, "I don't understand why you're holding back Jackie I mean you usually go headfirst into these things."

Jackie looked at Donna in a very uncharacteristically sheepish manner. "Maybe I'm just scared."

Donna scoffed. "Jackie Burkhart scared? Look Jackie there are a lot of things that can be said about you, and honestly not all of them are nice, but scared isn't one of them."

Jackie considered for a moment, unsure of how much to tell Donna but knowing that this may be the only person she could talk to. "Donna if I tell you something, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone."

Hurt washed over Donna. "Jackie how could you think that I would betray your trust like that?"

Jackie shrugged. "Look I know that you're really good friends with all of the guys, but I just need you to promise me." Donna nodded her agreement, hurt still evident on her face. "I think that maybe I still have some feelings for Steven, and I can't move on because I can't imagine feeling that way about someone else." She glanced at Donna for a moment, the other girl listening intently. Jackie continued with a sigh. "If I did feel that way about someone else, I'm afraid that it would erase what Steven and I had or that I would just get hurt again."

Donna looked at Jackie for a moment before pulling her in for a hug. "Jackie, what you and Hyde had was special. None of us saw it coming, but it was special. Nobody can erase that." She said pulling back and looking into Jackie's eyes.

"Donna I really thought that he was the one." She revealed earnestly, the most honest thing she had said about Hyde following their breakup.

The taller girl smiled sadly. "Honestly Jackie, so did I." She shook her head and let a happier expression take way, "Jackie the only way to really get over Hyde is to move on, to give yourself a chance to feel like that again." She put a finger in the air to quickly clarify herself. "And not like you did with Fez." Donna slung an arm around Jackie's shoulder and continued, "Dylan might not be the one but it doesn't hurt to try, and this time around if you get hurt I promise I'll be there for you."

"Thanks Donna." She replied quietly.

"Jackie?" Donna said, Jackie lifting her head in response. "The stuff that happened with," Donna paused searching for the right words that wouldn't upset Jackie, "you know that person Hyde brought back from Vegas, I'm really sorry." Jackie turned around fully attentive. "I should have been there for you and I wasn't. I never should have tried to bring her into the group or laugh at Hyde's jokes. I should have taken your side."

Jackie nodded, tears brimming in her eyes. "Yeah Donna, you should have."

"I know I can't change it, but I'm here now and I can't help but feel like maybe we both need each other right now." Donna said, her arm tightening around Jackie.

Jackie scoffed, tears still in her eyes. "I don't need anyone Donna."

Donna laughed in spite of herself. "Of course not, but just in case you do, well I'm here this time."

Jackie nodded her appreciation, and the girls sat there talking idly about some stupid 'rocket boat' Kelso was apparently working on.

Later that night, Jackie found herself back in the Forman basement, once again just her Hyde were the only ones present.

She entered, pausing momentarily when she saw Hyde sitting in his usual chair. "Hi." She greeted lamely.

He nodded, zen as ever. "Hey."

She sighed and rushed over to the couch. "Look Steven, this thing we have going on it's great, but we need to talk."

Hyde groaned and took his glasses off. He knew that no good could come of talking, there wasn't anything he could say that wouldn't piss her off. "Jackie I thought that was the whole point of what we have."

"Steven, you and I both know that last night meant something." She said, her eyes looking at him braver than she felt.

He sighed, here it was, the lose-lose situation. If he said it did, she would probably tell him that she couldn't forgive him, and if he said it didn't then he would lose her anyway. "Jackie please, can we just not do this? I really don't want to fight."

She didn't want to either, truthfully. She knew that no good would likely come of this conversation, but if they didn't have it now then they were just delaying the inevitable. "Steven we have to. I love what we have, I do, but I need to move on."

He shook his head, not understanding the implications. "What are you saying Jackie, are you calling it off?"

She took his hands. "No, no not necessarily." She shook her head, working up the confidence to say what she needed to. "Look, last night was really special, it reminded me of how things used to be between us, and it made me wonder if we could ever get back there."

This whole thing wreaked of Forman, there was no way she was actually saying this to him, giving another chance that he was probably just going to screw up. "Did you talk to Forman? Jackie it's just some lame ass plan to fix things with Donna, I-."

"No Steven," she cut him off confused. "I don't know what Eric has to do with this, but I need to know if you want to work things out. Because I think that there's a chance that we could, but you need to want to also." She said, her emotions being both hopeful and scared.

He sighed. "So what is this then Jackie? Another ultimatum? Either we do things your way or you're gone?"

She sat up straighter, how dare he suggest that this was unreasonable when _he_ ruined it in the first place. She deserved a chance to feel in love again, whether that be with him or with somebody else. "If that's how you want to see it then yes Steven, either we start talking things out and take it slow or we cut it off."

This was not how he expected this to go. In fact this was almost the opposite of what he had expected. Part of him wanted to accept this for the blessing that it was, the other part knew that he would screw it up, and an _ultimatum?_ Seriously? Like making him choose on the spot didn't fuck things up before. He shook his head, unsure of what to do, "Jackie I-."

Suddenly the basement door flung open revealing Fez, Eric, and Kelso, all looking dumb as ever. Saved by the morons he supposed.

Kelso, still grinning, sat down on the lawn chair opposite his. "You guys missed it. So we were walking in the park right? All of a sudden this group of nerds keeps chanting 'Rainbow' and guess what roller disco superstar they were chanting at?"

All eyes went to Eric who was smirking sarcastically. "Ha ha, you guys are just jealous because I've made a name for myself in this stupid town." He glanced between Jackie and Hyde, looking hopeful. "Oh were you guys talking about something? Because we can like go." He stammered awkwardly, gesturing to the door.

Hyde glared at him while the remaining people in the room looked confused.

"What would Jackie and Hyde be talking about?" Kelso questioned dumbly.

Before anyone could answer the basement door flung open again, this time revealing Donna and Dylan. "Hey everyone, I was at the Hub and I ran into Dylan. Just thought it would be nice if he got to hang out with everyone, get to know the group."

This time it was Jackie's turn to glare at her friend. "Oh I don't think Dylan wants to hang out with these burnouts."

Dylan smiled, oblivious to any tension. "Of course I want to hang out. Any excuse to spend time with Jackie is a good excuse in my book, plus I'd love to get to know the rest of you guys." He said sitting down next to Jackie on the couch, turning to Kelso and Fez to introduce himself. "Hey guys, I'm Dylan."

Kelso smiled dumbly. "Alright that means that over half of the people in this room have nailed Jackie."

A somber look came over Fez's face. "We never actually got that far. Maybe we can say that over half of the people in this room have made out with Jackie instead."

Dylan turned to Jackie with a horrified expression, to which she gave an apologetic look of resignation.

Hyde chuckled quietly to himself. He wasn't thrilled about Dylan joining the group for the night, but between Fez and Kelso's dumbass-ery and Forman's meddling, this guy would be scared off in an hour.

He could think of what to say to Jackie's ultimatum and this guy would get lost, unless of course he had a higher tolerance for morons than he thought.

He took a glance Kelso who was currently explaining his genius idea of a firecracker suit to the newcomer, and Forman who was as we speak talking about the hidden metaphors in Star Wars while simultaneously removing Dylan's hand from Jackie's leg whenever it wandered there.

Yeah this guy wouldn't last an hour.

 **A/N:** **Good? Bad? Let me know please. I know this chapter wasn't action packed and it was heavy on some Donna and Eric stuff but it was important exposition that will of course lead to more hijinks and JH goodness. The next chapter should be up within the week, if you guys really loved this I'll kick it into high gear to get the next chapter proofread and posted asap. Also, feel free to send me any prompts/suggestions on my tumblr jackieszenmaster, or through message on here. Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
